HTTYD Time travel
by CoolRoseAbby
Summary: The teens, Their parents, Gobber and Some Dragons (You know the one), are transported... Full summary inside
1. Summary

Summary:  
>The teens, Their parents, Gobber and Some Dragons (You know the one), are transported to The 21st Century, they meet new people(Some who might be slightly Crazy) along the way. During this time is frozen at the village, Well The Vikings and dragons Still there Are watching Them On a strange big seat and a black box.<br>Warning: Filled with Crazy and random Things.

Rating might go to T or stay at K+


	2. Chapter one: A Lunch and Time Travel

_Chapter one: A Punch and Time Travel._  
><strong>Coolroseabby: Hey I'm coolroseabby but call me Crystal or Rose.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoy my first HTTYD fic, <strong>

**I got the idea from all the modern day Httyd, time travel and watching the movie stories.**  
><strong>A Warning before hand Opal is not crazy, I think, he is also Scottish and a wind up merchant. Please remember this as we go on.<strong>  
><strong>And Hiccup can understand and talk to dragons. Only Toothless knows at the moment.<strong>  
><strong>Any way, on to… <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon Dream Works and Cressida Cowell Does.<strong>  
><strong>My sister (Mollienaturerocks.) Owns Emerald, And Violet And Roxy are owned by my friend (Roxy Emeralds). I only own my OCs, The town and the story line.<strong>  
><em><span>Dragonese,<span>_  
>"Humans talking."<br>Third Person POV(Point Of View)  
>Its was a sunny day in berk for once. The sky was a deep blue, The smell of the sea Crashing on the shore, The light rustles in the forest, birds tweeting and most importantly, It was calm and peaceful.<br>WHOOSH.  
>Well as calm and peaceful you can get with Dragon riders and Vikings, Oh and the Dragons of course.<br>The teens were having a race. Hiccup was second to last because he and toothless were Just gliding along. "Come on Dragon boy try." Astrid called back to him and the two speed up landing in town in front of the great hall. Then came Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, then Fishlegs. Astrid punched Hiccup. "Ow what was that for."Hiccup asked.  
><em>I don't know ask your mate.<em> Toothless cooed, Hiccup shot him a glare when no one was looking but the dragons caught him. "That was for not giving effort at the begging." She said. Then kissed him. "And that is for everything else." With that the teens except Hiccup went in. their dragons followed until they were in the hall and came out a secret entrance watching the two. "She is not my mate." Hiccup Glared at Toothless holding his arm.  
><em>Right, Any way I have a feeling something gonna happen Hiccup<em>. Toothless looked around seeing no one he smelled and never detected anything. "You too something gonna happen soon, very soon." Hiccup began pacing. The dragons watching looked at them in shock. Hiccup understands us._ What do you mean very soon, Forget I asked that._ Toothless sits down. "Right anyway lets go inside." Just as the move a bright flash envelops Berk, And The teens, Their parents, dragons and Gobber disappeared.  
>Time froze and the Vikings and Dragons still there Were sat in the great hall.<p>

A FEW CENTRIES LATER AT NIGHT  
>The flash appeared and died down within seconds, They were in the town square, (To them it would be a village.) There was a 3 story shopping mall Next to that was A school was behind the Fountain With a Glowing sliver star in the middle being connected to a glowing white Moon, and Glowing yellow Sun(Its like a special water proof light inside so the water can sprout out of it) in the star had water coming out of it. Settled in a big bowl being held up by 4 mermaid statues in full colour, One had a red and orange tail with a Leave brown top, brown Waist length hair, orange leaf head band, Nut colored skin (Is that how you Write it?), soft eyes and a Yellow Sleeveless top underneath on her pearl necklace said Autumn. Next to her you had a white shoulder length hair, pale skin, Soft icy blue eyes, White and silver tail, with a Midnight blue Tank top on the pearl necklace was Winter. On the other side of Autumn was Summer, In a her green and blue tail simmering, red wild Just below the shoulder blades hair, Deep sky blue eyes, Tan skin, And a Dark green T- shirt. The final mermaid was Spring, She had her Blond hair in a Plait with flowers in it, A flowing Pink Top with Elbow length sleeves, her tail a pale purple, with rosy pink skin, The fountain was in the middle of a grass, with benches, And a few tables. Which they were facing. Behind them was the Lunae et Stellarum et Solis Tenus Restaurant. surrounded by grass and a few trees, the old fashioned Looking street lights lit up the streets as the stars shining.<br>"Wow where are we?" Astrid asked. Everyone was staring around them in awe, the fountain was all lit up. The dragons, Teens And adults were In shock and amazement because they have never seen anything like it. "I don't know but I don't think we are in Berk anymore." Hiccup Replied. They were about to take a step forward when they saw two girls stop leaning on a wall of the Restaurant. The Vikings and dragon hide in the behind the shrubbery. "I beat you this time." A girl In ,what shocked the Vikings(what different outfits this time period, And girls have braided hair so of course it's a shock and both girls shocked them), A Black Jacket, Light blue Jeans, Long sleeved Grey top with a picture of a sliver butterfly And bit that in when moves changes colour(You know the rainbow details), Black strapped shoes with wheels on them (Roller-skates), the girls usually mousy brown hair a Dark brown and Down to her waist in the light with deep brown eyes which usually have a ring of olive green around the outside of the eyes, Slightly tanned skin she also had a Celtic spirit necklace meaning Care and protection on a black cord and finally she had Galaxy patterned Knee, elbow pads and A Helmet with different galaxies. The second girl was 15, she had Black hair, green and red neon highlights, hazel nut eyes, peanut butter colored skin A purple hoodie with a black zipper, white under top with writing saying ' brainy idiot', white bangles on her left hand, a green and white shamballa on her right, a magical yin yang necklace that keeps her away from harm, dark blue jeans and black and purple Rollerskates with Purple and black, elbow/kneepads and a deep purple helmet with a picture of a night fury on. The teens and dragons look at each other in confusion and a hint of fear, the adults just looked Freaked out. "I beat you last time and the time before that!" The 2nd girl exclaimed. The first girl crossed her arms. "So I will beat you next time," She vowed then a song played out of no where.  
><strong><em>I see the angles I lead them to your door theres no escape now no mercy no more No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart.<em>**  
>The first girl took out a little glowing box and clicked a button then put it up to her ear. "Hello Crystal speaking." the girl said into the box and the Berkians looked confused "<br>Oh Hey mom… Yes I'm fine… I'm with Violet… Yes I told dad we were going ok… what time Is it anyway… k okay yeah… See you soon love you too bye." She Put the box away. "Angles by Within temptation?" The second girl, called now know as Violet said. "Yeah Emerald introduced me to it." Crystal said Stoic moved and they both froze when they heard a rustle. They both turn slowly and see The Vikings and dragons. Who you could see. Violet said one thing that summed up the problem and told of the cause. "Well at least we know if the spell worked now." Violet shrugged, while the vikings looked scared/shocked, The dragons looked Confused and well Crystal did the one thing we all will soon learn happen a lot. She stared at the sky and lifted up her fist. "Curse you Wednesday." And ironically that was a Wednesday.  
><strong>And on that note what do you think It might be a bit boring but I will try to improve that as we go along, And the cursing Wednesday Well my sister nature does that a lot, sometimes even on days that are not Wednesday. If you guys have any way to improve it please leave comments. I was going to do it where we stole a sheep from the farm and then Put it in a place that can cause havoc. The next chapter will be Crystals point of view. <strong>  
><strong>Coolroseabby Out<strong>


End file.
